familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Monarchs of Germany
Name Title Reign Dynasty Relation to predecessor Charlemagne King of the Franks Emperor of the Romans 768-814 800-814 Carolingian - Louis the Pious King of the Franks Emperor of the Romans 814-840 813-840 Carolingian Son of Charlemagne Louis the German King of Eastern Francia 843-876 Carolingian Son of Louis the Pious Carloman King of Bavaria 876-880 Carolingian Son of Louis the German Louis the Younger King of Saxony King of Bavaria 876-882 880-882 Carolingian Son of Louis the German Brother of Carloman Charles the Fat King of Alamannia King of Saxony King of Bavaria King of Eastern Francia Holy Roman Emperor 876-882 882-882 882-882 882-887 881-887 Carolingian Son of Louis the German Brother of Louis the Younger Arnulf King of Eastern Francia Holy Roman Emperor 887-899 896-899 Carolingian Son of Carloman Nephew of Charles the Fat Louis the Child King of Eastern Francia 900-911 Carolingian Son of Arnulf Conrad the Younger King of Eastern Francia 911-918 Conradine Possibly grandson of Arnulf Nephew of Louis the Child Henry the Fowler King of Eastern Francia 919-936 Luidolfing (Saxony) Great-great-grandson of Louis the Pious Third cousin once removed of Conrad the Younger Arnulf the Evil King of the Romans (anti-king) 919-921 Luidolfing (Bavaria) Great-grandson of Louis the German Second cousin once removed of Conrad the Younger Third cousin of Henry the Fowler Otto the Great King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 936-973 962-973 Luidolfing (Saxony) Son of Henry the Fowler Otto the Red King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 961-983 967-983 Luidolfing (Saxony) Son of Otto the Great Otto III King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 983-1002 996-1002 Luidolfing (Saxony) Son of Otto the Red St Henry King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 1002-1024 1014-1024 Luidolfing (Saxony) Second cousin of Otto III Great-grandson of Henry the Fowler Conrad II King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 1024-1039 1027-1039 Salian First cousin twice removed of St Henry Great-great-grandson of Otto the Great Henry the Black King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 1028-1056 1046-1056 Salian Son of Conrad II Henry IV King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 1054-1105 1084-1105 Salian Son of Henry the Black Rudolf von Rheinfelden King of the Romans (anti-king) 1077-1080 Rheinfelden Brother-in-law of Henry IV Herman of Salm King of the Romans (anti-king) 1081-1088 Luxembourg Fourth cousin once removed of Henry IV Konrad King of the Romans 1087-1101 Salian Son of Henry IV Henry V King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 1099-1125 1111-1125 Salian Son of Henry IV Lothair III King of the Romans Holy Roman Emperor 1125-1137 1133-1137 Supplinburg Tenth cousin once removed of Henry V Conrad III King of the Romans (anti-king) King of the Romans 1127-1135 1138-1152 Hohenstaufen Grandson of Henry IV Napoleon Protector of the Confederation of the Rhine 1806-1813 Bonaparte - Eastern Frankish Kingdom, later the German Kingdom, 843-1806 Kings Emperors are listed in bold. Rival kings, anti-kings, and junior co-regents are italicized. German Confederation, 1815-1866 North German Confederation, 1867-1871 German Empire, 1871-1918 Category:Monarchs of Germany